The Servant and The Cold Prince
by Amthyest
Summary: Hinata is a servant in a palace when she stumbles across the prince that everyone barley sees will they fall inlove or will her past come to get her. Read please first fic.
1. Prologue

The Servant and The Cold Prince

* * *

-

One day a beautiful servant worked in a cheerless palace in a realm near a lake. This servant's name was Hinata she was a servant in a big palace. The palace was near a lake that connected her world and the world she lived in. Hinata was a very cute girl she had lavender eyes with black sleek hair that had a slight mix of purple in it that when up to her shoulders. What was most unusual about her was she had white dog ears and a tail. People hated her for it so she didn't have any friends. She had a slender body that was not to fat and not to skinny. She stood a 5'3 was round sorta and sorta childish, even for a 14 year old. Her skin was fair and white she had fangs that you could see whenever she smiled. Hinata wore the traditional servants outfits for girls which consisted of a white tee shirt and a black skirt that went up to her knees. Her voice was soothing and melodic.

Hinata was doing her chores like every other day except something she wouldn't expect happens. Hinata was gardening on a partly cloudy day when she came across something odd. It was a boy sleeping on the bench under the cherry blossom tree. Hinata being the caring girl she is went to see if anything was the matter with him. When she was right in front of the boy she looked him over closely for injures but she notices a few things about him like he had black hair that spiked in the back a white button up shirt and black shorts that appeared to go up to his knees. She wondered if his hair felt like silk. She brushed the hair out of his face so she can get a better look at him he ha long eyelashes a perfect button nose and his lips looked very kissable he looked quiet handsome. Hinata blushed after thinking that but while thinking the boy was stirring in his sleep. Just to let most of you know this fanfic may have some things from the real naruto show.

When the boy opened his eyes he found a girl with a dog ears starring at him. He gave her a glare anyone would cower in fear of. When Hinata felt someone staring at her a chill ran up her spine she looked at the once sleeping boy who was now glaring at her with the most breathtaking onyx black eyes that she could probably get lost in. Hinata thought he would be nice and kind but when he spoke she thought differently. The boy said in the meanest voice she has every heard " what are you looking at freak girl get back to your chores!" Hinata looked like she was going to cry now but she spoke even then "Ano I..I wa-was ch-che-checking f-for in-injures on you." Hinata said a little above a whisper. He growled at her she found it quite funny she was have dog demon and she didn't even growl. Unconsciously she let out a giggle which made him even madder.

When he was a about to yell at her they heard someone yell "Prince Sasuke Prince Sasuke!" soon a girl with brown hair in two bun one on each side of her head came. She looked up at the boy and said "Prince your mother and father were looking for you they sent me to tell you they wants to talk to you." Sasuke huffed and got up of the bench walked past Hinata and whispered "just for laughing at me i will make your life a living hell just watch." He walked off with the brown haired girl leaving Hinata scared and crying. _What have I done I only was being nice why does everyone have to be mean to me_ Hinata thought to herself she sat under the tree and brought her knees up to her chest and let the tears fall down. Unknown to her there was someone watching her from far away with his coal black eyes.

With Sasuke

Sasuke was in a room with his mother and father otherwise known as King and Queen Fugaku and Mikoto. Sasuke was sitting across from his mother they were just waiting for his brother Itachi to show up so they can start the meeting. _They probably are just going to tell me to train harder be like Itachi blah blah blah. Sasuke thought. _He put his elbow on the armrest and cradled his cheek in it he wasn't a very patient(I not sure if I spell that right)person.  
When his brother walked in and sat down next to him his parents started to talk he really wasn't paying any attention he was thing about what he was going to do about that girl with the dog ears. But when his father said his name he paid close attention "Itachi Sasuke we would like to tell you me and your mother think it would be a good idea if you are to be engaged. Now listen closely Itachi we think it would be a good idea if you were to be engaged so that when we your mother and I die or resin and you take over as King you will have a Queen and we have decided to let you pick whom you would like to get married to. We think the same for you Sasuke except when your brother dies or resins but, you each have a certain amount of years to find a bride-to-be and that is 2 years." Fugaku said Sasuke was mad but he didn't show it Itachi was slightly happy cuz he had a girl in mind a girl with cat ears that is.

* * *

Hinata POV

The next day I was cleaning the halls of the palace thinking to myself '_sigh' "why do i always have to deal with other people being mean to me i haven't done anything wrong. I don't even have any friends some times i wish i had not left my world just to runaway fr-"_ my thoughts were cut short when someone bumped into me. I fell flat on my bottom and water from the bucket got all over me. I could hear someone gasp and them kneeling down in front of me. I slowly opened my eyes with a blush rising upon my face but I couldn't see to well because of the water in my eyes the person said "I'm so sorry um uh... whats your name miss." by the person's voice I could tell that it was a girl but when my vision finally cleared with a little help from me rubbing my eyes I saw the girl that came for the prince yesterday.

I stuttered out "My n-na-name is Hi-Hina-Hinata a-and yo-yours." the girl with chocolate colored hair said "my name is Tenten nice to metcha Hinata-chan" Tenten held out her hand to help me up I grabbed her hand,and when she pulled me up on to my feet I pulled my hand away like she had burned it. She looked quiet confused to why I did that but none the less Tenten said "well um I'm sorry Hinata-chan for bumping in to you like that i should have been more careful I'm really sorry." I told her it was ok anyone could have done it. But then she noticed I was still wet she said "Come on Hinata we should get you a change of clothes so you don't get sick." Tenten dragged me all the way to the servant quarters to get dry clothes for me to wear on the way I tried to tell her it would dry by itself but she wouldn't take no for an answer.

When we got there it was completely empty and TenTen asked me which bed was mine I told her she went to get the clothes with out letting me argue. While She was getting my clothes I thought to myself _Why is she doing this its not like she knows me. Why is she being so nice when others weren't. I guess I'm not use to being helped. Sigh I wonder what that mean prince I met the other day will do to me. I should really get use to people being mean to me. _While I was thinking I had started to cry.

TenTen Pov

When I was running with Hinata She kept trying to tell me she would be fine with wet clothes but I wasn't having none of it. I kept trying to figure out why she took her hand away from me so quickly when I helped her up. After awhile of trying to figure it out we had reached the servant quarters where it was completely empty I pushed it to the back of my mind and I said "Hinata which bed is your so I can get the clothes out of the drawer for you while you wait in the bathroom." She squeaked out "T-The o-one all th-the wa-way in t-the b-ba-back." I had to listen very closely to hear her but I did.

I went straight to there I grabbed her clothes and walked to the where Hinata was but when I got close enough I heard sobbing. When I heard it I jetted right to her to make sure she was alright when I was near her I saw she had tears coming down her face but she had a far away look in her eyes. I called out to her a few times until she finally came back from her thoughts I said in a worried tone " Hinata why are you crying? Tell me and I will try and help you." and I noticed she was wiping her face and trying to stop the tears. She just looked at me and said "Its alright Tenten I'm fine just had something in my eye thats all." then she gave me a small smile. I sighed and handed her clothes and told her if she ever wanted talk I was there. Then I left to with a good bye and said I had to finish my chores.

End of Pov

As soon as Tenten left Hinata changed in to her dry clothes an ran right out while running down the halls Hinata crashed in to something soft and warm she looked up and,when she did she saw onyx black eyes the first thing she did was bow almost until her head touched the floor and spoke out just above a whisper "I'm so-sor-sorry Prin-Prince Sas-Sasu-Sasuke I was in a hu-hurry to go ba-back to my cho-chores im sor-sorry." But instead of some yelling at her she heard giggle so she decide to look up she saw socked her.


	2. wonderfuly gifted

**Sorry for the slow up-dating i was always busy with some type of work but I really am sorry  
for my poll  
Itachi-5  
Sasuke-6  
Sasuke wins by one point**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Hinata heard a giggle so she looked up warily to see Queen Mikoto Uchiha with her hand covering her mouth trying to stifle her laughter. It didn't help much. Hinata tried to speak but Mikoto spoke before she could in a very sweet voice "Dear there is no need to be sorry and what has my Sasuke-chan done to you to make you so terrified?" Hinata looked up. Her ears twitched a little before she said "No-nothing Qu-queen Mi-mikoto. Yo-your son has do-done noth-nothing to me plea-please do not worry abo-about me." Hinata's ears flop down after she finished talking. Just talking about Sasuke I mean _Prince Sasuke_, she feels sad because he acutely voiced out his dislike for her, unlike the people around her who showed it with their eyes. 

Mikoto said "Ah what is your name child?" Hinata looks up slowly while speaking, "My name is Hin-Hinata." Her ears twitched from the noise that was being made in the room in front of them. "Hinata." Mikoto let the name roll off her tongue. "Hinata thats such a cute name for such a cute hanyou. Come, follow me Hinata-chan. I would like to talk to you." Mikoto started to walk away while having Hinata follow behind studded. Around the corner from the direction, Hinata had come from Itachi stood the words he's mother has spoke hanyou ran through his head. He thought to himself while walking to the library 'Where have I heard that word before.'

Hinata P.O.V

I followed behind the queen replaying the conversation in my head then I blushed after remembering her calling me cute. 'No one has ever called me that before' I thought to myself soon Mikoto came to a stop in front of a big door Mikoto opened the doors and walked right in with me right behind. I observed the room we're in it had a big bed a chest at the foot of the bed a cabinet type closet 2 comfy looking chairs and a desk with paper and a bottle of ink with a feather in it. "Come here Hinata-chan I would like to talk to you about something." Mikoto said to me I took timid steps towards the last chair in front of the Queen. "Hinata-chan I would like to talk to you about my Sasuke-kun. Do you have any feeling towards my son what so ever?" My eyes widened a slight blush crept up on my face " No Queen Mikoto I do not have any feelings for anyone currently!" I blurted out from pure shock without studder through out my blabbering "Hush Hinata hush please I just have a favor to ask of you." Mikoto had said while trying to come down me from my blabbering. After I had quited down The Queen spoke to me again " Hinata I would just like to ask you to help my sons find their perfect wifes an take care of them. I would do it myself but me and my husband have to goto another kingdom for a peace treaty signing." I sat there shocked beyond belief before I spoke with determination in my voice " I will do it Queen Mikoto I will take care of Prince Sasuke and Prince Itachi while you are gone don't worry."

End of P.O.V

"You are dismissed but report to the meeting room at sunrise tomorrow." Mikoto ordered Hinata jumped out of the seat and walked straight out the door. Inside Mikoto smiled gently towards the door Hinata just walked out of "Hinata-chan you have a lot of work ahead of you my boys are very difficult to handle. The best of luck to you Hinata."

The Next Day

Itachi and his younger brother sat in a room awaiting their mother and father's news soon Fugaku came through the huge oak doors followed by his wife Mikoto. Fugaku was the first to speak "Itachi and Sasuke me and your mother will be traveling to the Haruno Kingdom for certain business." As soon as Fugaku finished Mikoto spoke "And while we are gone I have asked a certain person to take care of you two and help you find wonderful wifes. Here is Hinata." Mikoto took a step to the right closer to her husband.

There stood Hinata in a maid's outfit that was a blue off the shoulder curved dress (like a gown except the skirt looked like a french maid skirt) that fell above the knees. It had white frills on the hem, around the neck, and a frilly bow that tied the white apron. It had black flat boots. It also had a blue choker with frills on the end with a ying and yang pendant attached in the center and to add to her cuteness her ears flopped down tail swishing back and forth with a pout and blush on her face her hands rested in front of her clamped together.

Sasuke thought to himself _'I meet this girl before but now that I look at her now she is pretty cute... hold up rewind Sasuke Uchiha did not just think something was cute let alone a girl'_ he mentally kicked himself for thinking something like that Itachi's thought were along the exact lines except he didn't reject the idea of thinking Hinata was cute. Mikoto spoke up after a few seconds of silence "Oh but isn't Hina-chan just adorable!I had the dress made just for her." before anyone could stop her she was behind Hinata in a flash smothering her with a hug and one kiss to the cheek from Mikoto and that was all poor Hinata could handle before she fainted.Everyone else in the room had crooked smiles or smirks on there face and an anime sweat drop. "Hinata-chan Hinata!"Mikoto paniced for awhile until she saw her sons she ordered one of them to carry Hinata to her that was in between their bedrooms.

Inside a room sat a lone figure on a piano bench in front of the piano. Slowly music started playing the thoughts of this person was _'Soon Hina-Hime I will find you and we will be bound together forever my precious Hime-chan.'

* * *

_

TBC

I hope you Guys like this Chappie even though it was pretty short.  
please review for me and please criticize so I can learn from my mistakes


	3. Charaters

**Story Description**

**Hinata is a servant in a palace where she stumbles across the prince everyone barely sees will the fall in love or will her past come to get her?Everyone lookes like their shippudden versions **

**Hinata Description**

**Age:14  
Birthday:December 27  
**

**She has lavender eyes with black sleek hair that had a slight mix of purple in it that when up to her shoulders. She has white dog ears and a tail people hate her for it so she didn't have any friends. She had a slender body that was not to fat and not to skinny. She stood a 5'3 was round sorta and sorta childish, even for a 14 year old. Her skin was fair and white she had fangs that you could see whenever she smiled. She is soft spoken but will stand up for what she believes in.**

**Sasuke Description**

**Age:15  
Birthday:July 23  
**

**He has black hair that is spiked towards the back. Is cold and mean but has a soft side to his loved ones. He is 5'5 and is slightly muscular his skin was a goshtly white color that gave of a health glow.(sorry can't really describe him very well but he looked close to his shippuden version.)**

**Itachi Description**

**Age:20  
Birthday:June 9  
**

**Itachi is quiet a cold person but unlike Sasuke he can actually give a small smile when he his very happy and can chuckle at something extremely funny. Itachi kinda looks like what he does normaly except the only time his eyes are red when he is extremely mad they while either flicker red or will switch to a deep bloody red like the sharingan. He has two best friends if thats what you can call them. Sasori and Deidara are is best friends. He also finds Hinata a really intresting person.**

* * *

**I will add more as we go into the story **


	4. Reunited

**Here is another chapter**

**Enjoy!**

**Sorry for the extremely slow up-date I was hooked on Korean,Japanese,and Chinese dramas but don't worry I'm done now so here is the next chapter please read and review **

* * *

_A small little girl stood next to a grand piano watching a young boy that had fox ears and a fox tail get ready to play the piano "Watch Hina-chan I learned a new song to play for you." the little boy said Hinata looked at him and gave him a smile the little boy began to play. Hinata closed her eyes and let her tail swish back and forth and her ears perk up to listen to the music more closely. When the boy finished Hinata said "That was wonderful Naru-kun." giving him another smile which he flashed on back. _

Hinata awoke from one of her wonderful dream in a room unknown to her she slowly sat up and looked around. She saw that she was laying on a bed. _'what am i doing here'_ she looked around she saw that the room lavender colored. She slowly got up out of the bed she heard a door open an close she looked to where the noise came from. There stood a male probably in his 20s or so he had black hair that a little above mid-back and was tied at the end he wore a red button up shirt with the first few buttons undone and black pants. "Ah you are awake now come on my mother and father are about to leave.Oh and before I forget this is your room" He told her she eeped and ran to the the wardrobe bathroom to change in to something different. _'what am i going to do i can't tie the ones in the back before The Queen helped me.' _Hinata thought to herself while struggling to tie the strings in the back in the process she slipped and fell. Itachi heard a thud from the bathroom so he walked over and knocked on the door.

"are you ok in there? I heard something fall." Itachi spoke he heard a cute epp and some stuttering "e-everything is fine I j-just n-need to tie this s-string. P-please h-hold on?" He sighed and opened the door to the bathroom and walked in and saw here trying to reach behind herself. "turn around so I can tie the strings." he commanded Hinata complied with his order all the while blush like a ripe cherry.

Itachi's Pov

After she turned around I hurried to get this done once I did I flipped her around to see how she looked.

She wore the same type of dress except the color blue changed into red and the chocker had a silver cross on it. After giving her a once I grabbed her hand and dragged her to where my parents are waiting for us to see them off. When we arrived there Sasuke was being smothered by Mother and Father was giving him a sympathetic look, but as soon as she saw Hinata she let him go and came for her. I stepped off to the side to talk to my Father.

End of P.O.V

As soon as Sasuke's and Itachi's Mother and Father left Itachi just disappeared when Hinata looked away. Sasuke decided it was time to set some rules "Alright you." he pointed at her when she looked at him he said "Here's some rules number 1 never walk in to my room 2 never call me by my last name and 3 you will do as I say from now on." after he finished he walked off. Hinata sighed "I guess I should get started on helping them find wives. I think I should start with Itachi-sama he seems more nice."Hinata said while walking to the library where she had seen Itachi quiet often. 

When she stood infront of the door to the library she pushed it open slowly and poked her head in. "Itachi-sama are you in here." she said softly while stepping into the creepy looking place. Hinata walked slowly through the place looking around and catching glimpses of books she had never heard of before creeping closer to the back of the library she heard voice on she had recognized as Itachi's and the other two she wasn't sure but they sounded familiar. "Itachi-sama are y-you there?" she called once more as the voices got louder she turned the corner around a shelf of books and there he was with two other people that looked familiar.

Hinata P.O.V

I blinked a couple of times and tiled my head slightly from confusion "Sasori-kun Deidei-kun?" she questioned. The two people i had thought to be someone I knew looked up a saw surprise flash through their eyes. Deidara stood up and walked up to me then he poked me in my ticklish side I giggled a little. "That proves it is Hina-hime!" Deidara claimed with a looked of triumph on his face then I was pulled in to a bone crushing hug "Hina-hime I'm so happy to see you!" Deidei-kun says to my but I couldn't reply for I couldn't breath so I try and get Sasori attention to get Deidara to let me go which I succeed in doing "Deidara I think you should let go of Tenshi-chan she needs to breath." Sasori says in a calm voice. Soon after he lets me go i spoke " Deidei-kun Sasori-kun what are you doing here?" I say as I go to stand next to Sasori.

End of P.O.V

"Ah Tenshi-chan we have just come to talk to Itachi." Sasori said making Hinata blush from the nickname he had given her from when she had met him and Deidara. Unnoticed to everyone Sasori hand had when to Hinata's head to pat her head making her lean into his comforting touch she had missed over the years she hadn't seen him. "Hinata you where looking for me?" Itachi said glaring at the hand Sasori had laid on Hinata's head "A-ah y-yes Itachi-sama I-" "Please Hinata just call me Itachi or Itachi-kun I never like formality." he said after cutting off Hinata "ok Ita-Itachi-kun." she said trying his name "It-Itachi-kun I would like to ask you about what you look for in a wife." Deidara and Sasori shot Itachi a question look "Hinata lets talk about this later." Itachi spoke in his calm voice. 

"Ne Itachi if you don't need Hinata-chan for anything do you mind if we steal her for a while." Deidara asked Itachi.Itachi sighed and said "I guess you may take her for a while but its really up to her." Deidara looked Hinata in the eyes for approval which she nodded her head at. Deidara cheered when Hinata nodded "Well bye Itachi. Come on Hina-hime." Deidara said while grabbing Hinata's hand.Deidara,Hinata,and Sasori left the library leaving Itachi behind curious about the relationship with Hinata and them.

* * *

Please review thanks for reading. 


End file.
